


crushes, robots, and flaming waffles

by Blue_Pluto



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Basically, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a robot goes crazy, and fethry and fenton are very gay on main, djinn walks in, gyro is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pluto/pseuds/Blue_Pluto
Summary: “Do you… need help?” The dog asked, looking around at the chaos in the room. The break-fast was still throwing plates, food, and fire in all directions, though it sent most attacks towards Gyro, moving closer to him at a snail’s pace. Random bolts of electricity shot out from behind one of the lab benches, meaning that Fenton was assumedly modifying the lightning gun, and Fethry could be seen half out of view, ignoring them all in favor of reviewing a video of him and Mitzy.“No.” Gyro scowled, lifting his sheet metal to knock away a flaming waffle from where he was lying on the floor.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=aka the djinn x gyro fic no one asked for





	crushes, robots, and flaming waffles

“So how was your weekend?” Fenton asked, ducking under a barrage of flaming toast sent directly at his head. 

Gyro hurled a wrench at his latest invention, earning an angry beep from the robot as he crouched behind his desk. “It was fine. ‘lil Bulb and I went to see the Jackson Pollduck exhibit at the museum.” A jar sailed over his head, smashing against the opposite wall and leaving a huge purple stain. 

“Hey! That's gourmet!” He rose to chastise the robot, pulled down by Fenton to avoid another jar straight to the face. The jar also crashed against the wall, this time leaving a splash of orange-colored jam. 

“That was my favorite flavor….” Fethry sighed, working on his laptop near them, ignoring the pandemonium in favor of his genetics work. 

Fenton leaned over to peck his cheek. “I’ll buy you a whole case, _ mi cielo.” _

Fethry brightened at the concept, grinning at his boyfriend. Gyro rolled his eyes at the display, though the other two knew him well enough to be able to tell that his annoyance was exaggerated. 

“Do either of you know where we left that prototype lightning gun?” 

Fenton frowned in thought, hand going to his chin. “On lab bench C, I think. We could possibly modify it to absorb energy and shut the break-fast down, but we’d need at least a screwdriver and a crimping tool....” 

“Here.” Fethry pulled his own portable tool kit from out of nowhere, not even looking up from is work. Fenton grinned, again kissing Fethry’s cheek, though much more excitedly this time. 

_ “¡Perfecto! Gracias mi amor.” _

_ “ _ _ De nada, querido.” _Fethry responded, settling back into his work with a love-sick smile. 

“Achem.” Gyro cleared his throat, receiving a sheepish grin from Fenton. “I’ll distract the break-fast, you go and grab the lighting gun.” Fenton nodded, giving him a thumbs up and a smile as he started crawling towards the lightning gun, avoiding breakfast foods sent at his head. 

Gyro crawled in the opposite direction, trying to get in a good position before he stood to take the robot’s attention. He stopped near the elevator, standing and cupping his hands to his beak.

“Hey break-fast, you know we should have called you break-_ slow _ ! Because you’re so _ slow _!” The robot let out a furious hum, sending more dangerous projectiles as it inched towards him, slow due to its large size and small wheels. 

Gyro dodged incoming jars of jams and bottled milk, knocking back various flaming food items with a piece of sheet metal. 

“That all you got?” He taunted, only enraging the slowly moving robot more. 

Behind him, the elevator beeped, opening right as a jar flew straight towards it. 

Gyro squawked, diving to knock the jar off course with his piece of sheet metal. He glared up at the person in the elevator, expecting to see his obnoxious boss or one of his nephews. Instead, there stood a very confused, (and very handsome), dog, wearing a turban and long robes. 

“Do you… need help?” The dog asked, looking around at the chaos in the room. The break-fast was still throwing plates, food, and fire in all directions, though it sent most attacks towards Gyro, moving closer to him at a snail’s pace. Random bolts of electricity shot out from behind one of the lab benches, meaning that Fenton was assumedly modifying the lightning gun, and Fethry could be seen half out of view, ignoring them all in favor of reviewing a video of him and Mitzy.

“No.” Gyro scowled, lifting his sheet metal to knock away a flaming waffle from where he was lying on the floor. 

“Alright.” The dog said, stepping out of the elevator, a slight smile on his face. Gyro stood with a huff, holding up his sheet metal as a shield. 

“Can I ask _ why _ you’re here? And who you are?” Gyro hoped the dog was not some of spy, mercenary, or saboteur. He could deal with an evil breakfast robot and murderous spies at the same time, but he’d really rather not do that again. 

The dog grinned at him, offering out a hand. “Faris Djinn. I have been aiding Scrooge McDuck in dealing with a cursed artifact that originates near my homeland.” 

Gyro narrowed his eyes, lowering the sheet metal. He’d heard Scrooge complain about the cursed amulet that had released a god into their living room earlier in the week, though he didn’t catch the name of the friend Scrooge said he was going to call. But, Faris seemed to have enough information that he _ probably _ wasn't a spy, the codes to get into the lab included. 

He leaned his shield up against his leg, freeing a hand, taking the one offered to him by the dog. “Gyro Grearlose.” 

Faris smiled at him, opening his mouth like he was going to say something, before he suddenly scowled, pulling Gyro down by their joined hands. A sword swiped over Gyro’s head, clanking against and knocking away a knife that was apparently flying at his head a moment previous. Huh. 

“Who gave break-fast knives?” Gyro straightened up, scowling, hands on his hips. Faris chuckled behind him, sheathing his sword. 

“Wasn't me!” Fethry insisted from his spot under the desk. 

“Aha!” Fenton shouted from behind his lab bench, ignoring their conversation. He jumped up into view, shooting the break-fast with the modified gun. The break-fast gave one last sad beep, half heartedly throwing a flaming piece of toast that only made it a few feet in front of the machine. 

“Finally…” Gyro sighed, rubbing at his face. He took out his notepad, scratching out break-fast under the good list and putting it under evil. 

“That is a large amount of inventions. Have you made them all?” Faris asked, reading the list over Gyro’s shoulder. Gyro scowled, closing the notepad with a snap. 

“Yes.” He said, walking over to grab some cleaning supplies from the closet. 

“That’s incredible! To be able to build so many marvels, you are very accomplished.” Faris said, grinning with excitement, undeterred by Gyro’s tone. 

Gyro snorted, pulling out a mop and beginning to work on cleaning the floor. “Hardly. Did you not see that almost all of them went evil.” 

“So what?” Faris laughed, receiving a scowl from Gyro. “Even if things went wrong, you still got a story out of it, yes? And you still made something that most others could not.” Gyro pressed his beak together, considering what the dog said. 

“I suppose....” He mumbled, face heating slightly. He leaned the mop up against the wall, pushing up his glasses. “I forgot, what were you here for? Something for Mr. McDuck?” 

“Oh, yes!” Faris said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. He squinted down at it, reading what looked like Scrooge’s rushed scrawl. “He said to ask for your… universal solvent? He said he was going to try and use it to destroy the talisman that's keeping the death god trapped in his living room.”

“That is a very loaded statement…” Gyro mumbled, grabbing the diamond jar off his desk. 

“Yes, a little.” Faris laughed, taking it from him. “Thank you very much Gyro, I shall be seeing you around.” 

“Goodbye.” Gyro said, waving almost sarcastically as he turned from the dog, though he watched the other leave from the corner of his eye. 

-=+=-

Gyro cursed loudly, his hand having slipped and stabbed him with the screwdriver he was working with. He grumbled as he moved over to the kitchen part of their lab, bunching up paper towels to put on his hand. 

“Are you alright?” Fenton asked, putting his work to the side. 

“Fine.” He said, wrapping his hand more aggressively. 

Fenton hummed at him, sharing a look with his boyfriend. 

“What?” He snapped, harsher than he meant to, though the two were unperturbed. 

“You’re distracted by something…” Fenton grinned at him. He scowled in return. 

“No I’m not.” 

“You misfiled two diffrent projects in the past week, something you claim you’d never done before, and have accidently stabbed yourself so many times I’ve lost count.” Fethry pointed out. 

Gyro opened his beak, then snapped it shut. He couldn't deny what they were saying, but… 

“Why am I distracted…?” He wondered out loud, hand going to his chin. The two shared a look behind him, Fenton looking exasperated, Fethry just being amused. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Fenton groaned, banging his head on the table, Fethry patting his back in sympathy. 

Gyro looked up at them. “What?” 

Fenton groaned again at his question. Fethry just pointed at the invention Gyro had been working on, trying to contain his laughter. 

“Look familiar?” He asked, grinning. 

Gyro frowned, looking over at the robot he’d been working on. His face grew hot as he studied it, realizing it bore a significant resemblance to a certain turban wearing dog. 

“Oh.” He said, honestly surprised. He’d been thinking about Faris Djinn a lot over the past few days, but he had no idea it was making him subconsciously make robots that looked like the dog. 

Gyro squinted at the machine. “Do I have a crush?” 

“Yes!” Fenton sat up, hands splayed out above his head. “Yes you do! You keep mumbling his name and I’ve seen at least seven different forms with his face drawn on it!” 

Gyro blushed. “Do not point that out to me, I’m fully aware of it! I just didn’t realize it meant I had a crush!” He huffed, grabbing his jacket from near the door. 

“Where are you going?” Fenton asked him, less dramatic after his outburst, used to Gyro’s sudden exits by now. 

“A flower store.” Gyro said, stepping into the elevator. 

-=+=-

“Would you like to go on a date with me? Would  _ you _ like to go on a date with  _ me _ ? Would you  _ like _ to go on a date  _ with  _ me?” Gyro muttered to himself, pacing outside the door of Djinn’s temporary home while he was in Duckburg. 

(Mr McDuck had a small complex of apartment buildings he uses as an almost hotel of sorts for business associates, though there were actual homes and not just a couple rooms put together. It wasn't hard to hack into the database and find out in which Faris was staying.) 

“This is stupid.” He huffed. “It’s one sentence, I can only say it so many ways.” 

He turned to face the door, rubbing one of the flower petals between his fingers. He dropped it, steeling himself, but as he was about to knock the door swung open, a person flying through it. 

Gyro sidestepped, barely missing being knocked off the step by the oddly-dressed person who had just been kicked through the door. 

“Oh, hello Gyro! How are you?” Gyro turned to see the in house, where Faris Djinn was fighting approximately twelve different animals all wearing identical black clothing. 

“Good.” Gyro watched at Faris threw another… ninja(?) through a window. “Is this a bad time?” 

“Not at all!” Faris grinned at him, flipping into a handstand, that turning into a kick that knocked one of the men into two others. That seemed to be the last of the enemies, all of them groaning on the ground. Gyro gaped at the other man.  _ I’m so gay.  _

“What brings you here?” Faris asked, walking up to him. 

Gyro started, blushing. “Oh, well.” He looked to the side, shoving the flowers into the other man’s arms. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Djinn grinned at him. “That sounds excellent! Tomorrow, maybe? For lunch?” 

“I, uh, yes, that sounds great.” Gyro mumbled, pushing his glasses up. Djinn smiled at him, leaning into peck the rooster’s cheek. Gyro flushed bright red under his feathers. 

“Excellent! I would invite you in now, but I need to finish dealing with my ninja infestation.” He looked down at the roses in his hands. “And put these in water, of course.” 

“It’s alright, I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Gyro asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Faris nodded, waving as he walked inside. Gyro waved back, a slight smile on his face. 


End file.
